


The Fate of the Nations: A Zutara Fanfic

by Jazninja7997



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazninja7997/pseuds/Jazninja7997
Summary: The sea was calm, and there was no wind. No sound. Nothing, save for the steady hum of them ship’s engine. The banished prince stood at the rail, facing the water that parted for the ship as it moved, closer and closer to the Fire Nation. To his home. Relief, mixed with trepidation, battled in his mind. Had he really accomplished the impossible? Attained what he had hunted for the last 2 years so tirelessly, and now he could finally return.No longer would the prince be known as the banished prince, or the shamed prince, or the traitor prince. Now he would be the legendary prince, the Firelord’s son. The prince who captured the Avatar.





	The Fate of the Nations: A Zutara Fanfic

The sea was calm, and there was no wind. No sound. Nothing, save for the steady hum of them ship’s engine. The banished prince stood at the rail, facing the water that parted for the ship as it moved, closer and closer to the Fire Nation. To his home. Relief, mixed with trepidation, battled in his mind. Had he really accomplished the impossible? Attained what he had hunted for the last 2 years so tirelessly, and now he could finally return.

No longer would the prince be known as the banished prince, or the shamed prince, or the traitor prince. Now he would be the legendary prince, the Firelord’s son. The prince who captured the Avatar.

~

Katara woke violently, her heart beating wildly, body thrashing in her sleeping bag as the dream left her mind.  
After a moment, her heart returned to its normal rhythm, and her breaths came evenly.  
It was not the first time she had started awake from her dreams. In fact, her nightmares featured the same reoccurring faces, the faces that haunted her memories day and night. The faces of her brother and parents.  
Katara collected her clothes and dressed for the day.

Being the Chief’s daughter meant that Katara had responsibilities to her tribe, and it also meant that she had their respect. Being also a water bender had its charms, but being the only water bender in the South Pole meant that there was no one to teach her, and help her use this skill, so Katara had to learn on her own.

At 16, the young water bender spent the summer building a wall 50 feet high around her village, and a watchtower, from which she could watch for fire nation ships. Throughout Katara’s childhood, their village was victim to constant raids at the hands of the fire nation. 

By the age of 18, Katara had proved the strongest fighter the village had. However, since all the men had gone to war against the fire nation, leaving the women and children in the village to defend themselves, this made Katara, and her brother Sokka, very much the only fighters. In the violence of one raid, Sokka was killed by a firebender, and Katara grew cold and distant since that day.

The children of the village were all too young to be at all helpful in a fight when Katara’s father left with the rest of the men to fight against the Fire Nation. Now, they were stronger and helped with building defences and collecting supplies. As the oldest, besides the mothers and elders, they viewed Katara as a leader, and looked to her for guidance.

Her people both feared and respected her, both for her power, and her tenacity and fierceness in a fight. If only they knew how alone she truly felt.

~

 

“Prince Zuko, your father requests your presence.”

The Firelord’s son turned slowly, glancing at the attendant out of the corner of his good eye. He nodded at the man, who quickly swept out of the room, closing the door behind him with a small click.

It had been 4 years since his return to the Fire Nation, and his father had welcomed him back whole-heartedly, or so his sister had claimed. The Avatar had turned out to be a child, a boy of 12, the last of his people, the air benders. It took a few weeks to piece together the full story, but Zuko was determined to see the task through. Now, with the Avatar under the custody of the Fire Nation, his power safely contained with him imprisoned under the Fire Sages temple on the Crescent Island.

Zuko wrapped his robe with its sash, and headed out of his chambers. Following his return, Zuko had waited several days before his father had spoken to him. Though he had been perfectly civil, and portrayed pride in Zuko’s capturing the Avatar, Zuko had been unsure, and felt awkward standing before his father, the Firelord. His father, who had burned and banished his only son, and sent him on an impossible quest to regain his tarnished honour. But Zuko had done just so, and returned a hero.  
And yet, something nagged at him, a feeling that something was not right in this happy reunion. The feeling never quite subsided over the years.

The Fire Nation’s royal family had been through much in the last few years, the death of Firelord Azulon, the disappearance of Zuko’s mother, and the sudden rise to power of Zuko’s father, Firelord Ozai, over the birthright of his older brother, Iroh.  
Zuko’s uncle had lost his only son in the war when Zuko was still young, and at the time, he did not understand what this meant, but now he understood the reasoning behind his father becoming Firelord. His heir lived. Zuko lived.  
And now he was the crowned prince of the Fire Nation.

~

Katara was in her watchtower when the ships came. At first, she thought they were Fire Nation, and shouted to the villagers to prepare for a raid, but as they grew closer, she recognised the symbol on the hull of the leading ship. They were Water Tribe.

Excitement flooded through Katara’s body, and she let herself hope, for a moment, that her father had returned from battle, and the war was finally over. This moment passed, and Katara realised that these were not Southern Water Tribe canoes, but huge ice ships headed toward their tiny cove at a shocking speed.

Katara squinted and spotted not oars, but people, hanging from the sides of each ship. Waterbending the ship forward.

Their Northern brothers had come to the South.

 

The Southern Water Tribe was a tiny community, made up of children and women, and a few elders. The Northern Water Tribe was powerful, with a strong chief.

Kanna, Katara’s grandmother, had told her stories as a child, about the mighty Northern Water Tribe, how that one day, they would come and save us from the Fire Nation, and the South would be strong again. If only they had, maybe she would still be alive to see it today.

Katara stood outside the wall, which she had opened wide enough for the armies that had arrived in their cove, but she did not welcome them into her village. Instead she stood with her arms crossed, scowling at them. Immovable.

The lines of soldiers did not speak, or move any closer, until a man dressed in fine robes made of fur stepped off the ship, and walked towards her. The soldiers parted down the middle to let him through.

Katara did not react, not even when she realised the man must be the chief of the Northern Water Tribe. Not even when he stood directly before her, watching her intently.  
Finally he spoke.  
“I want to talk to the Chief.” His voice was deep and commanding.  
Katara fought the urge to smirk, instead lifting her chin, and narrowing her eyes, in an attempt to look just as commanding.  
“I am the Chief.” She said, deadpan. This was a small lie, seeing as the Chief was actually her father, and that would make his son the next Chief, but Sokka was not here. And neither was her father. Besides, no one in the village would claim otherwise.  
The man did not look shocked, surprised, or even amused. Katara could help but feel a little disappointed. He continued, as if he were prepared for this.  
“The Southern Tribe has been too long disconnected from its Northern counterpart. I feel it is time for the Poles to be united once again, as it was a century ago. We would provide ships, warriors, and supplies. The war has kept the tribes apart, and it must return to the way it was, this may be the key to ending this long, long war.”  
Katara watched the chief, she hadn’t expected this, and she had to smother the urge to waterbend him straight into the ocean. The Northerner’s had cut off communication and trade with the South soon after the war broke out. Katara’s grandmother had taught her this, the Northerner’s were greedy, but they were powerful, and the Fire Nation had yet to defeat them.  
She responded calmly, amazingly keeping the seething anger out of her voice.  
“The Southern Water Tribe is small, and we are few, how could we possibly have anything to offer you in return for your allegiance?”  
“It matters not the true power your people wield,” the chief said, “only the image of our joined nations, it is a political scheme that will convince the Earth Kingdom of our strength, and convince them to join our allegiance. They will give us the resources to form a front against the Fire Nation.”  
From stories, she knew that the Earth Kingdom was a strong and large region, they likely had the means and numbers to come toe-to-toe with the Fire Nation. Katara considered this.  
“So, the alliance you want is not with our tribe, but with the Earth Kingdom.” It wasn’t a question, but Katara raised her eyebrows, showing her scepticism. The chief did not appear to be troubled by Katara’s stubbornness. He simply waited, he did not need to explain her position to her, she knew that the Fire Nation would continue to return to her village, and one day there would be nothing left. That the Northern Water Tribe only wanted to unite with the South, after a century of separation, only to secure an alliance with the Earth Kingdom, was inconsequential. The Southern Water tribe needed the help that the North could offer. No matter the cost to her pride, her people needed protection.  
Katara did not trust the chief, but her mistrust was endurable in comparison to her fear of the Fire Nation. The chief’s explanation made sense, it was a believable notion. However, one thing concerned her still.  
“You have been planning this alliance with the Earth Kingdom for some time,” she guessed, “and they will not accept your alliance unless the Northern and Southern Water Tribes are joined.” She spread her hands in front of her. “If you did not need us, you would not be here.” She dropped her hands by her side, then crossed them again. “How would you plan to show the Earth Kingdom that our Tribes are joined once again?” She asked, genuinely curious now.  
“That is simple,” the chief replied, “we require a show of good faith, that the South is completely united to the North. This would require the chief -” he gestured respectfully to Katara, “to return to the Northern Kingdom to complete a New United Water Kingdom Concord.

“Kingdom?” Katara was confused now.  
The Chief chuckled softly, and looked down. “Yes, things have changed in the North, and we want them to change here, surely you don’t want your village to continue to be attacked constantly?” He tilted his head toward the small arrangement of huts.  
This was a step too far. Katara’s expression hardened, and the chief seemed to regret speaking after seeing her reaction.  
Katara felt the insult of the comment deeply. Perhaps the South was small and weak in comparison to their powerful sister Tribe– Kingdom – but that was the Northerners’ doing.  
However, she could see no better way to protect her tribe, not only were her people vulnerable to practically every attack that may come their way, but they had all but lost their culture. The only reason Katara knew this was because her grandmother had insisted on teaching her all that she knew about the ways of the Water Tribe from when she was young. All that she had left of her grandmother now was an engagement necklace she had been given many years before, and given to her daughter, Katara’s mother, before she gave it to Katara.  
Now it fell to Katara alone to decide on the fate of her people, of which they were either too young, or too scared to help.

Katara looked down, gathering the strength to speak calmly once again. Seeing the logic in this she decided that this was the best way to save her people. Though she was still suspicious of the Northern chief, she accepted, and they agreed to leave at first light.

~

Zuko met his father in the war room. On the table was a map of the 4 nations, the North Pole at one end of the table, the South stretched to the other. The Firelord stood at the North end, facing the flames that were constantly flickering in the surrounding oil bowls. When Zuko entered the war room, the flames seemed to flicker all at once in his direction. Zuko pretended not to notice.

“Father.” He greeted the Firelord with a bow befitting the crowned prince. Ozai turned and smiled at his son. To any outsider, this would have seemed normal, for a father to smile at his son, but Zuko was instantly put off. For his father, a simple smile was a bribe, a gift, and Zuko knew that this did not come freely, and that something would be expected of him.

Keeping his disquiet hidden in a blank expression, the Prince moved to the South end of the map, and looked at the arrangement. “You have moved forces in the Earth Kingdom to the North.” He was careful to remain casual, but Zuko was surprised. The Fire Nation had only just defeated the capital city of Ba Sing Sei, and the outlying city of Omashu. It was still soon to be moving so many soldiers out, they would risk the Earth Kingdom re-taking Ba Sing Sei. Zuko could not see any reason that the Northern Water Tribe would suddenly become more important than their current hold on the Earth Kingdom.  
“You are wondering why I would risk Ba Sing Sei.” This was not a question either, and Zuko knew that the Firelord was irritated that he would question him. “This is not what you should concern yourself with.” The Firelord picked up a model ship from the North and studied it.

“What has changed in the North?” Zuko knew his father did not like questions, but he seemed to be in a good mood, so he decided there was little risk of angering him, at least for the moment. Ozai grinned. He placed the ship back where it was exactly, each ship lined up symmetrically, all facing the Northern Water Kingdom.

“A group of Fire Nation agents infiltrated the North some months ago, and they have been leaking information of the Northerners’ schemes.” Zuko nodded, he knew of this, the key to taking down the Water Tribe was in the North, they had already conquered the South, all that remained was a small village, their benders gone. The Firelord continued.  
“A few months ago, we received a message that the king is no longer in the North. He has taken a good deal of his ships, and a full company of water benders with him, on a diplomatic mission to the South.” Ozai paced, and Zuko noted his comfortable stance, head tilted back in thought. “Apparently, they are trying to unify the Water Tribes in a show of strength.” He laughed at the last part. 

Zuko mulled this over, it was the perfect opportunity to ambush the King’s ship. But there was something else, something about his father’s expression that had him wary. Instead of voicing his concern, Zuko nodded in agreement. Better to wait for his father to decide whether to continue, rather than to press his luck. He played along, hoping for more information. “It is a fine plan. When will the attack be launched?”  
“Tomorrow morning.” The Firelord said slowly. “Our ships will set sail towards the North Pole, they should be there within a month.”  
Zuko must have looked taken aback, because Ozai chuckled.  
“You were expecting me to order an attack on the king’s ships.” Zuko could see that the Firelord took pleasure in his confusion. “Commander Zhou has been stationed close to the North Pole the past few weeks, he has a plan that will leave North completely defenceless.” 

~

What had once been the Northern Water Tribe had apparently become the Northern Water Kingdom, all in the attempt to forge an alliance with the Earth Kingdom, apparently. They had adopted their political constitution, and their chief became king.

The king had explained that Katara would become a princess of the Southern Water Kingdom. Princess Katara looked onto her vast domain of fishing wires, canoes and huts, and released and exasperated sigh. The sun had finally begun to rise, and it painted the huts in a dusty-golden glow.

It was time.

She had no family left to speak of, save for her father, who Katara hoped was still fighting, but she hadn’t seen him since he left her and her brother to fend for themselves several years ago. When she lost her brother too, Katara gave up hope for her family to be reunited, and placed all her pain and anger on her father, at the time blaming his leaving for her grief. Later she realised that a better target for her malice was anything Fire Nation, and that hate made her the leader she was.

Making her way to the king’s ship, Katara took one last look at her village. It made her sad to leave the place that was her home for the past 18 years, but she had no family or friends. She did however have a responsibility to her people, and this deal with the North was the only way to help them. A group of water benders remained behind with a small portion of the king’s army to protect the South. Katara glanced to her roughly bended wall that surrounded the village as the Northern benders added more ice and built it higher and thicker. 

Katara felt a pang of sadness. The war had already taken so much from her, and now she would become part of it. So far, the only role she had held was fighting raiders that attack her village, and this was necessary to protect. This union with the Northern Water Kingdom would throw her into the midst of the conflict, and, although she wished she wasn’t, she was afraid.

Saying a silent goodbye and praying for their safety, she stepped onto the deck, and immediately was lead to her cabin, where she would spend the next few months on their journey to the North Pole.

 

~

The sun had begun to rise in the North, and Princess Yue admired the view, from her bed chamber, as she did every morning. But this time she frowned, on the horizon there was a dark shadow, small in the distance. Yue felt and unexplainable dread growing in her stomach. She turned, hastily making her way out, and called to one of her servants.  
“I need to speak with Master Paku.” She said. The servant nodded and hurried away.

Within minutes the water bending master appeared around the corner. “Princess.” He bowed his head in respect, then raised his head and frowned. “What troubles you?”  
Yue gestured to her room. “I think there are ships coming towards us.” She walked back into her chambers, Paku following her, and pointed out of her window to the horizon.

Paku squinted into the bright light of the sunrise, and frowned again. “This could not be your father, Princess, he is still months away, in the South.” He looked back at her, concern showing his age.  
Yue had known Master Paku since she was little. She was not a water bender, and even though female waterbenders did not fight – they were healers – the Princess had the opportunity to train as a warrior. Paku had been like a father to her, the king was often otherwise engaged, and had little time for her of late. Instead, Yue would meet with Master Paku, and from childhood, he had taught her how to fight. Now, Yue was 20, and capable of defending herself against any weapon.

Now, her friend looked every year of his age, the wrinkles in this face told her how grim the most likely of explanations was.  
“The Fire Nation is here.” Yue was shocked.  
Paku nodded.  
“My father is in the South.” The realisation struck her, the king had taken a good number of the Kingdom’s best warriors, and they would be weaker against an attack from a fleet of Fire Nation Ships.  
Paku took her hand, and Yue looked up at him.  
“Stay here Princess, I will alert the city, the inner wall will protect the commoners, and you must also remain here.”  
“No, I want to help.” She did not want to stay cooped up inside the palace, while her father’s men gave their lives for her.  
“Please Yue, the kingdom needs its princess now. While your father is gone, you are the ruler of the North.” Paku squeezed her hand softly, and with one final look, he disappeared out of the door.

Yue turned back to the window, and watched in horror, as the Fire Nation descended onto the North.

 

The sun was barely in the sky when the first Fire Nation ship drew into the bay, and unleashed a torrent of flaming boulders onto the outer wall of the Northern Water Kingdom.

General Zhou called the next volley of cannon balls to be loaded, and within seconds the wall was reduced to blackened snow. Fire Nation soldiers rushed into the outer city, and burned houses to the ground. There were no people in the outer rim, they took refuge in the capital, and for now, were safe from Zhou’s forces.  
The Fire Nation soldiers hesitated in their destruction when the ice beneath them began to tremble, and suddenly ice stalagmites shot up around a large group of them.

Master Paku and his students herded the soldiers into the market square, and bended the ice into a huge dome that trapped them inside. Then, they melted the ice beneath the soldiers’ feet, and released them into the sea.  
Water Kingdom soldiers charged the remaining Fire Nation invaders.

Yue watched helplessly from a watchtower in the capital. There were only a few Fire Nation ships, and even with so many of her father’s warrior in the South, they equalled the Fire Nation invaders in numbers, and they were in their own territory, they had the upper hand.

 

General Zhou stood, watching, from the main viewing platform in the lead ship. The sun was now high in the sky, and his fire bending would be at full strength. There was no better time to commence his plan to bring the Water Kingdom down.  
“General Zhou, your boat is ready, sir.”  
Zhou nodded to the helmsman, and strode onto the deck. There, he was stopped by the only man aboard with the power to challenge him.  
“General Iroh.” Zhou bowed in respect, but the malice in his eyes was anything but respectful.  
“General Zhou, I cannot endorse your plan, it is unnatural.” Iroh was the brother to the Firelord, and had accompanied the General on this mission to the North, Zhou had suspected that it was to keep an eye on him.  
“The Firelord is aware of my plan, General. He gave me full freedom to continue with it, which is exactly what I intend to do.” Zhou bowed again, and pushed past Iroh to his boat.  
Once he was lowered into the water, he pushed off towards the shore.

 

One trick to fire bending is that if you burn anything hot enough, it will melt. Or burn, either way, what every is in your way can be destroyed. Zhou melted through the thick wall of the outer city, and climbed inside. Striding through the deserted city, he made his way to the outer-most side of the inner wall.

Several years before, General Zhou had discovered an ancient library in an Earth Kingdom desert, it contained the secrets of the ancient Water Tribe, and the history of water bending. Water benders draw on the moon for power, and the sea for strength. Zhou had uncovered the names of the spirits of the Moon and Sea, and had devised a plan to kill the Moon spirit, and drain all water benders of their power for good. He would have executed his plan sooner, but the Firelord commanded he wait until the Fire Nation agents within the city gathered more intelligence. The years of planning let him perfect his plan, but also began to cool his rage. He no longer felt the same, almost manic drive he had when he first discovered the Moon and Sea spirits.

The spirits lived in mortal form, within the inner city, protected by the royal family. But Zhou had also found the location of the spirits’ haven in the library. And now he stood before the entrance, and elaborate lock made of ice and stone blocking his path.  
He tilted his head to the sky, and let the sunlight warm his face. Drawing strength from the sun, General Zhou growled, producing a massive fire ball, and drove it straight at the entrance. With a huge explosion, the lock was demolished, broken into pieces that scattered across the ground around it. Inside, Zhou could see that it was a cave, beneath the palace. The air was warm, and the centre of the cave there was a small oasis, with plants and green, and a small pool, where two large koi swam, encircling each other. Zhou walked toward the pool and stared down at the koi.

“STOP!”

Zhou jerked his head around at the voice coming from behind him.  
Silhouetted in the light from outside, the Princess stood a few feet behind him, small puffs of her breath were just visible.

Zhou turned to face her fully. “I am General Zhou, and the Northern Water Kingdom is now under the rule of the Fire Nation.” He turned back to the koi swimming in the pool below. Drawing a dagger from his belt, Zhou knelt and pointed it at one of the koi with a white circle, the Moon spirit.  
“NO! Please… Don’t do this!”  
Zhou raised his dagger over the water.

“Zhou.”  
This familiar voice made him pause.  
“You made a mistake, following me, old man.” Zhou looked over his shoulder to see the General standing behind the Princess.  
“Old I may be, but I am not a fool. I know these spirits are gentle and peaceful, but if you do this, there is no telling what will happen. Whatever you unleash, your fate will be sealed.”  
Zhou hesitated. Were he the same man he was four years ago, he would have ignored the warning, but the years had wizened him.  
“I know you are not a fool either Zhou, you became a General because of your strategy, your planning, not just your skills in battle. Think this one through, you will have much more power over the people of the Water Kingdom if you possessed the Moon and Sea spirits. If you kill them now, you will have nothing, except for an angry people, and they will not need bending to bring you down.”  
Zhou lowered his dagger, and after a moment returned it to his belt. Standing, he walked directly to the Princess.  
“Princess Yue.” The Princess looked past Zhou, and he could see tears forming in her eyes. “You will accompany me back to the Fire Nation.”

Zhou glanced back at Iroh, and nodded.

 

As the sun began to lower in the sky, Zhou halted the siege on the city, and ordered his troops back onto their ships. The koi were carried aboard in a glass case, continuing to circle each other, and Princess Yue followed, flanked by several Fire Nation guards. If she wanted to, she could have fought her way out, but if she did, Zhou would undoubtedly kill every man woman and child in the city. So, the Princess boarded the enemy’s ship, head held high.

~

The Prince descended the winding staircase. Beside him, rivers of lava cascaded slowly in deeply carved trenches, which encircled the path at the bottom of the stairs. Highly trained fire benders could control their body temperatures through their breath, and the Prince was unbothered by the intense heat. Following the path, he was lead deeper and deeper into the caverns, and at a fork Zuko took the right tunnel.

The dungeon had only one prisoner, and yet Zuko felt as if there were thousands of eyes watching him as he descended the last of the stairs. He kept perfect control over his stride, never slowing in hesitation, or letting his face reveal his unease. Although, Zuko knew that he would be able to sense it regardless. 

No soldiers guarded this cell, it was made entirely of platinum, it could not be escaped by heating the walls. There was no way the prisoner would be able to escape. Despite being a large cell, its closed design made it seem a tiny cage. Zuko approached the thick bars that were the only gaps in the cell that let in what little light was in the room. He peered through the bars, careful to keep his composure. An adolescent boy’s voice called softly from the shadows, his tone playful.  
“I suppose I should congratulate you.”  
Zuko glanced around the shadows to the left of where he was looking, following the voice. Assuming the congratulations was for his coronation, he let out a small, amused breath. “Thank you. Although, it is several months late.”  
The shadows stirred, and a quiet laugh escaped the cell. Zuko begun to feel even more unsettled. Did he know something that Zuko did not?  
“I thought you might be hungry, I doubt the Fire Sages keep you fed properly down here.” Zuko pulled a small box from the folds of his robe, and held it through the bars in offering.  
“You’d be surprised,” the voice said softly, “the sages were once loyal to the Avatar you see, and they recognise its-” he paused, and chuckled. “My importance.”  
“I hear that the last few days have been eventful for you,” Zuko kept his attention on the corner of the cell. Now that his eyes, had adjusted to the low light, Zuko could just make out a hunched shadow.  
There was no answer from the cell, but Zuko felt something in the air shift, and he was struck with panic. Although there was no earth or water close by, they could not remove the air for the cell. Zuko fought to keep his pace, not letting his fear show.  
Now, a low chuckle echoed throughout the chamber, and Zuko froze. Trying not to move too quickly, he turned back toward the cell. The hunched figure was no longer in the corner, and Zuko’s eyes searched the cell.

Suddenly a hand shot out at Zuko, grabbing his lapel, and pulled him to the bars. The force of the swift movement knocked the box out of Zuko’s hand, and it fell onto the ground, rice and soup spilling at the base of the cage. Long, dark hair hung limp around his gaunt face. Tattered brown rags clung to his clearly visible bones. Despite the weak and sickly appearance, the Avatar was a terrifying sight. Power emanated from this child’s form, and the Prince stared in awe at the tattoos that ran across his body, glowing through the thin fabric of his rags. His voice was ethereal when he spoke, he was in the Avatar state. Zuko’s blood ran cold.  
“I can feel your heart beat,” an array of voices chorused, “your fear is so potent…” He narrowed his eyes, furrowing his eyebrows. “The Fire Nation has caused the balance of the world to be overturned. You and your people will pay.” In his Avatar state, the voices of his past lives echoed against his own.  
In the months spent on their way to the Fire Nation, he had gotten to know the Avatar, but now Zuko could see his years in prisoned under the Fire Nation’s palace had changed him. Zuko had been angry and desperate to return home to his family, and only later considered things from the Avatar’s perspective. He was the last airbender, he no longer had any family, and in his grief, Zuko suspected he had let himself be taken to the Fire Nation.  
“Aang.”  
Hearing his name for the first time in years, the Avatar hesitated. Zuko wrapped his own hand slowly around the Avatar’s wrist, and looked at him calmly. Slowly, the twisted smile on his face receded, and the light from the Avatar state left his eyes. He sometimes slipped into such states, it was the tendency of an unbalanced mind.  
It was not an exaggeration to say that Zuko had come to regret his actions against the Avatar, though they were enemies, and the key to his return at the time, Zuko had begun to feel crushed under the weight of his guilt over the years. But the burden was his to bear, and he visited occasionally to keep him company, and to appeal to his guilty conscience. 

Aang released Zuko, and turned away, ashamed. Guilt filled Zuko’s mind at the sight. Torment that he had caused by bringing him here, and by doing so, fracturing his mind.  
The Avatar hung his head, shoulders slumped from the exertion. He glanced up through the strands of wild hair. The boy was bald when they met, his airbending tattoos ran from his forehead and down his back. Now, only the point of the arrow was visible beneath his hairline. Zuko stood, taller than Aang, though he felt small standing before him. They looked at each other for a moment, and Zuko was lost for words. His normal control had been broken, and now he was not sure how to continue the facade. Sensing his hesitation, the Avatar smirked.  
“Well, I think it’s time we stop lying to each other anyway…” He turned, ignoring the dropped food near his feet, and faced the wall, sitting with his back to Zuko. He hugged his knees. Zuko shook his head, and squeezed the bridge of his nose in exasperation. What he planned to do next could ruin everything.  
“I’m here to free you.” Zuko squeezed his eyes shut and looked down, his expression would betray him, and the shame of betraying his Nation would be the end of his welcome home. But the feeling of regret had become overwhelming, and seeing Aang in such a state at his fault… it was unbearable.  
When he opened his eyes the Avatar was staring at him, his expression unreadable. He opened his mouth, and his voice was so quiet Zuko barely heard it.  
“Where would I go?” The question hung in the air, and Zuko could not look away.  
“I don’t know.” Zuko said truthfully. “But anywhere would be better than here.”  
Aang continued to stare at Zuko, and this time the Prince did look away. Before he could hesitate, and change his mind again, he pulled a ring of keys out of his pocket, and slid a thin metal key into the lock on the door of the cell.

Almost as soon as the door was unlocked, a powerful gust of wind pushed Zuko back, and suddenly his back was against the stone wall behind him. Zuko shut his eyes to keep the dust out. When the wind stopped and he opened his eyes, the door was open, and the Avatar was gone.  
“What have I done?” Zuko whispered to the empty cavern.

~

The next few weeks at sea, Katara practiced her water bending. There were no other water benders in the South Pole, and so she taught herself to control the water around her. In the last year, she had completed the 50-foot ice wall surrounding her village, and she had occasionally, during one of the raids from the Fire Nation, Katara had become so emotional, she had caused giant waves to push the ships away. 

In the early morning sun, Katara practiced breaking apart passing ice bergs on either side of the ship. When she couldn't crush one from the distance, she called a powerful wave to topple it. It didn’t move.

Grunting in frustration, Katara stepped closer to the edge of the deck and yelled as she bended the ice, finally breaking it in half. She stood there, breathing ragged, and sweat collecting under her hair.

“You are a strong bender.” The voice made Katara jump, and she turned to see one of the guards approaching her. “But your technique leaves something to be desired.”  
Katara frowned and crossed her arms. “Excuse me?”  
The guard smiled and lowered his head in apology. “I meant no disrespect, it is quite impressive that you have so much bending ability, with no one to teach you.”  
Katara melted a little, she was caught off-guard by the flattery, and she uncrossed her arms.  
“There are no other water benders in the South.” She said. “They were all taken away during the raids.”  
The guard nodded in understanding. Straightening, he smiled friendlily “You are betrothed.” He said it as a question, gesturing to her neck.  
Katara realised that she had reached for her grandmother’s necklace, as she sometimes did when she thought about her family. She smiled sadly, shaking her head. “No, this was my mother’s… My grandmother’s really.” She dropped her hand to her side. “It’s all I have left of them now.” She turned and walked toward the bow of the ship.  
“Wait, if you want someone to teach you some real water bending techniques… It may be a little easier to break ice bergs apart with a proper stance.” The guard smiled on one side. Before turning on his heel, and heading back inside. Before he started down the steps, he looked back at her over his shoulder. “My name is Arrluk, by the way.”

 

Over the next few weeks, Katara trained on the deck in the morning sun, until the guards came for their shifts, and Arrluk would sit nearby and give her advice on her stances, or techniques. Sometimes he would demonstrate a new technique, and with time, Katara improved considerably, and her hostility she usually showed towards the Northerners faded a little, especially around Arrluk. It was nice to have a friend for once.

One morning, while Katara was working on keeping a small ball of water from falling onto the deck, the king appeared at the stairs, and Arrluk quickly got to his feet. The king ignored him, walking straight to where Katara was standing, a crumpled parchment in his hand. “The Fire Nation has taken the North, and have kidnapped my daughter.”  
The water Katara was bending quickly froze, and the ball of ice fell with a thump on the deck. “What? But how could they attack the North? I thought, maybe, they might try to attack your ships here, but…”  
The king nodded. “I thought so too, that’s why I organized so many ships on this mission, but even if they attacked the Northern Water Kingdom now, the inner wall is impenetrable. It is impossible...” He glanced at the message in his hand.

Katara was shocked. “What will you do? Do we continue to the Northern Water Kingdom, or to the Fire Nation, to stage a rescue?” Surely the king would want to save his daughter.  
The king looked conflicted, and Katara watched as he visibly relaxed his shoulders, but his face remained pained. “We must continue North. We will regroup, and then we’ll face the Fire Nation, and rescue my daughter.”  
Katara nodded, and bowed to the king, who promptly nodded in response before turning away and striking below deck.

 

That night, Katara lay awake in her bed, staring at the ceiling. If the Fire Nation had taken the Princess, she was alive. They must need her for something, though Katara did not know why. She imagined the Northern Water Tribe to be a great stronghold, something untouchable to the Fire Nation. Now she knew there was no safety from this war. Her role in this fight was unavoidable, and now she had to prepare to join in taking the battle to the Fire Nation, rather than always defending against their attacks. She was no longer a victim, but a warrior.

This thought reassured her, and she began to drift off. A quiet thump jolted her awake, and she sat up quickly and looked around her cabin. The lamp cast little light in the darkness, the oil was running low, and Katara cursed under her breath. Suddenly a hand shot out and covered her mouth, another roped around her waist. Katara screamed, but it was muffled, and she doubted anyone would hear her. She kicked out, and there was a grunt behind her. The hands holding her loosened. Katara wriggled out of the assailant’s grip, and rolled onto the floor. 

When she looked up, she saw a dark figure couched in the shadows, and she opened her mouth to cry out. Before she could make a sound, Katara was shoved from behind, and she sprawled on the floor. A foot came down on her back, and the breath was knocked out of her. Gasping, Katara twisted, and grabbed the foot that pinned her down. The second attacker fell with a grunt, and Katara scrambled to her feet, sprinting for the door.  
She made it, and turned the handle, only to be pushed back by another attacker outside. She fell back and was caught by both arms, the first two attackers holding her still as the third entered the cabin.

Katara struggled with her accosters, but they pulled her arms tight behind her and she winced. Again, she opened her mouth to cry out, but the third mysterious attacker knocked her on the side of the head, and everything went dark.

 

The intruders made their way quietly to the back of the ship, where their small boat hung from the railing. Had Katara been aware of what was happening, she would have been overjoyed to see Arrluk coming to her rescue. But her kidnappers quickly struck him on the head, silencing him and rendering him unconscious. As two of the attackers lowered the boat and loaded a tied up Katara into it, the third attacker hoisted Arrluk’s limp form and tossed him overboard.

~

Katara woke up in a cell, and for a moment she panicked. Then she remembered what had happened when she was attacked, and she looked around desperately.  
From what she could tell, she was on a ship, the constant swaying and the sound of the waves against the hull was unmistakable.  
She spotted a door across from where she sat behind bars. Standing, she felt a surge of dizziness, and put a hand against the bars to steady herself. Feeling her head, she discovered a large bump where her kidnappers had struck her.  
That’s what she was, kidnapped. Panic flooded through her once again, and Katara covered her mouth with her hand, and tried to steady her breathing.

A noise from the corner of the room made her flinch. A guard in Fire Nation uniform stood from where he had been sitting in the shadows, watching her.  
“For the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe, you think she’d be harder to capture.” The smirk on his face made Katara feel sick to her stomach. He strode towards her cell, and Katara backed away, not bothering to hide her fear. The guard lunged towards her, and for a moment Katara forgot that there were bars between him and her, and she jumped back with a small yelp. The guard chuckled and sauntered away, towards the door.

After he closed it behind him, Katara let out the breath she had been holding, and sat back down on the rags she had woken up on. Shuffling herself into a corner, she hugged her knees, and closed her eyes, praying this was all just a dream, and that she would wake up back home in the South Pole.

 

It was several hours before someone else came to see Katara, and when they did she wished they hadn’t. The guard from before walked in purposefully and stood beside the door, smirking at her. Another Fire Nation soldier came in after him, and walked to stand in front of her cell. He did not speak immediately, and Katara stood to meet his eye, she tried to show that she was not afraid, though even the guard in the corner knew she was.  
“Who are you?” She asked, trying to keep her voice from wavering.  
The man raised an eyebrow, and cocked his head to the side. “I would have thought that was obvious, we are the Fire Nation, and you,” He gestured to her, “are the Princess” he said it as if she were a bug he would like to crush, “of the Southern Water Kingdom.” He lowered his hand. “We are escorting you to the Fire Nation.”

Katara stood stone-still, and the man continued speaking, but she did not pay much attention. Her heart was beating so fast she could hear her blood rushing in her ears.

After a few minutes, the man and the guard in the corner left, and Katara was left to her own thoughts.

 

Fire Nation ships were powered by coal, and travelled much faster than the Water Kingdom ships, which were driven by bending power. After a few days, Katara was permitted to leave her cell, so long as her hands were bound and she was accompanied by a guard. The guard that she had met when she first woke up on the ship never accompanied her, but was usually there to watch her when she was in her cell. After a few weeks, they arrived in the Fire Nation, and Katara was lead off the ship in chains.

They had come into the cove in the Fire Nation capital, and they were close to the palace. Katara had never travelled further than the South Pole before, and being surrounded by knew sounds and scents was overwhelming. The heat was also strange, though she had time to adjust to the temperature of Fire Nation territory on the long journey.

Katara was taken directly to the palace in a carriage, two guards on either side of her, preventing her escape. When they arrived at the Fire Nation palace, Katara was lead to a beautiful room, with lush carpets and expensive furniture. Confused, she stood still as her shackles were removed, and the guards exited the room, locking the doors behind them.

For a moment Katara stood in the centre of the room, still dumbstruck at this strange turn of events. Then suddenly the doors opened again and a group of female servants flocked in, carrying boxes. For the next hour, Katara was subject to cleaning, grooming, and dressed up in fine robes. In all that time, not a single one of the servants spoke to her, to explain what was happening or answer her questions. Once she was clean and dressed like a Princess, the servants left, and Katara was once again left alone.

The room had no windows, and there was no other clue to why she was there, in that nice room, and all clean and dressed up. Katara looked around, and spotted a painting on the bed-side of the room, she approached it, and saw that it was a beautiful woman. She too was dressed in Fire Nation colours, and had colourful flowers in her hair, but there was something very sad about her elegant face.

The doors opened again, and Katara whirled to face whoever it was, hoping that she would finally get some answers. She was disappointed, two of the servants from before returned and stood before her, both of them bowed. Neither of them met her eyes. “The Firelord requests your presence.” One of them said in a soft voice.  
Somehow Katara felt that request was not exactly a suggestion.

The servants lead Katara out of the room. The halls of the Fire Nation palace were vast and full of extravagant artworks. It was such a change from the infinite monochrome of the South Pole. It was as if Katara had lived her life in black and white, and was suddenly confronted with an assault of colours and smells that violated her senses. She was lucky to have the two servants guiding her.

They stopped in front of a huge set of doors with elaborate metal handles in the shape of two dragons, curled in circles on either door. The servants left her side, and Katara spun around as they stranded her at the entrance. The doors opened and Katara quickly faced them again, her heart racing in alarm. Once the doors were fully opened, Katara could see the room inside. Rather than the bright, luxurious layout of the halls and room she was brought to, this room was dark, and on the far end of it, amber flames danced from one side of the room to the other in a straight line. Behind the flames was a figure, perched on what looked like a throne. Katara stepped inside the room, and the doors swung shut behind her.

The figure behind the flames did not speak, and Katara took this as a signal to approach. She moved closer, and as she did, she noticed more people in the room. On the left, on her side of the flames, was a woman, close to her age, with a menacing smile. When Katara drew closer, the woman’s smile grew and her expression made Katara shiver. On her right was a young man, about the same age, and similar in looks, obviously brother and sister. What made her look twice was the angry scar on the young man’s face, covering his left eye. He did not smile like his sister, but watched her too, and when he noticed her double take, he scowled, and Katara blushed, embarrassed.

When she stood between the two of them, facing the flames, and she found herself fidgeting with the fabric of her sash. She expected someone to speak, and when no one did she opened her mouth to ask why she was here, but was silenced by the doors opening again, and another woman entered. She was dressed in similar robes to the ones Katara was wearing, but her demeanour was entirely different. She strode in quickly, her face calm and her steps confident, she could not help but stare in awe. 

The woman, a few years older than Katara, came to a stop beside her, and they briefly shared a glance. Katara immediately saw that the woman was Water Tribe. Her darker skin, compared to the fair skin of those in the Fire Nation that she had noted in her weeks on board the Fire Nation ships. She also saw that the people of Fire Nation generally had warmer-coloured eyes, a darker brown for many of the soldiers she had seen, and the more striking, gold eyes she suspected belonged to firebenders. Katara noticed that this woman’ eyes were icy-blue, and immediately knew she must be Princess Yue from the North. The North and the South together for the first time, Katara wished it were under better circumstances.

“Welcome to the Fire Nation, Princesses.” A voice broke the tense silence. Both girls looked at the figure behind the flames.  
The Princess of the Northern Water Kingdom stepped forward slightly, but did not bow or even nod in response. Instead she tilted her chin higher, stance defiant. Katara was instantly impressed by the Princess, her bravery made Katara ashamed to be so afraid.  
“Firelord Ozai,” Yue began, her tone anything but polite, “forgive me if I fail to feel so welcome.” She violently pulled her long sleeves back to reveal crimson sores on her wrists, before dropping her sleeves again.  
Katara’s hand went to her own wrist, where she knew she had the same markings from the weeks she spent in chains.

The Firelord did not respond straight away, but it seemed as though the flames before them grew a little taller, and Katara became uncomfortably warm in the many layers of fabrics. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the man with the scar shift and glance away for a moment. Katara silently begged the Princess to be cautious in her next words. Thankfully, the Princess noticed the change of atmosphere in the room, and lowered her head slightly, to show that she was now calm.

The Firelord stood, and as he stepped forward, the flames parting around him, and in a few steps, he was standing before them both. The Princess stepped back slightly to be beside Katara once more, and the Firelord eyed her in amusement. “Your reputation recedes you Princess Yue, but you’ll find that you have little power here, a fish out of water.” He grinned.

Katara felt sick, this was the man who was responsible for her people’s suffering, for the death of her mother, her brother, and possibly her father, for all she knew. She hated him. She was also terrified of the Firelord. And right now, she felt her hands begin to shake, and was suddenly grateful for the long sleeves that covered them. The Firelord then moved his gaze to her, and she put every bit of strength she had to resist the urge to avoid his heated gaze.

“So, this is the Princess of the Southern Water Kingdom.” Katara did not respond, imitating the scowl she received from the man on her right just a few moments ago. The Firelord chuckled and took her silence for confirmation. “What is your name, child?” Katara tried to use the same tone and brave stance of the Northern Princesses before repeating.  
“My name is Katara.” Her voice was clearer, and Katara was glad that her it did not tremble like her hands, which she held, clenched, by her sides. She intentionally did not use his title to address him, which was the correct response. She was not concerned with being polite.  
The Firelord straightened, seemingly unaffected, and turned back to the flames. “It is quite a situation we have here today, three leading figures on the world, the powers of the Fire Nation and Water Kingdoms.” At this he turned to face them again. “It is my wish that we end this fighting, and unify our lands.”  
Katara was completely bewildered, the Fire Nation started the 100-year war, and Katara and Yue had both been brought here in chains. She simply could not believe the Firelord wanted peace. And what did he mean, ‘unify our lands’?  
“I am aware that the Water Kingdoms were hoping to be united,” he glanced at Katara, and smirked, “though I was unaware that the South was even a Kingdom, from what I heard, they were nothing more than an insignificant fishing village on the ice.”

Katara was instantly filled with rage, the Fire Nation was responsible for the state of the Southern Water Tribe. Endless raids made sure they were constantly afraid, and under the thumb of the Fire Nation. Katara felt the rage surge up in her, and it temporarily blocked out her fear. The Firelord’s eyes widened at Katara’s seething expression, but then he smiled with satisfaction, and Katara realised that he was baiting her. She looked away, smothering her anger. For now.

“No matter,” the Firelord continued, “even a tribe of savages has a Chief, and so long as the leaders of both Water Tribes are in agreement, then we have business to discuss.” He faced them both again completely. 

Katara found herself glancing at the brother and sister. Similar in looks to the Firelord, Katara guessed they were his children, Prince and Princess of the Fire Nation. The woman was beautiful, but her prettiness was completely blocked out by the cruelty in her expression, and with her hair pulled back in a severe knot that the top of her head, she looked ready for battle. The brother looked almost as intense, but there was an air of seriousness about him, he did not show his father’s gleeful cruelty, which his sister seemed to share. With his lined face, he looked years older than his sister.

“I believe the strongest unions between two lands are those that also exist between two people.” The Firelord said, his face suddenly serious. This made Katara look up again quickly. This was all sounding very familiar, Yue’s father, the king of the Northern Water Tribe spoke of a union between the joined Water Kingdom and the Earth Kingdom. He had planned for his daughter to marry the Earth King, he had explained this to her when they set off to the North Pole. Now, the Firelord was suggesting the same thing. Katara looked at Yue, and saw that the Princess had paled with the same realisation. She swallowed, and straightened her shoulders once more, and Katara was struck again by how regal she looked. Yue’s ability to mask her fear impressed Katara, and she realised how weak she must seem in comparison.

“What are you suggesting?” Yue spoke clearly, but close beside her, Katara could hear a slight shakiness to her voice. She knew exactly what he was suggesting.  
The Firelord smiled fully, and Katara flinched. The man’s face was severe, and his smile did not suit it. It cut through his jaw more like a snarl. Again, Katara noticed the Prince shift in his seat, out of the corner of her eye.  
“Our kingdoms will be joined by marriage.” The Firelord said simply, he turned back to face the flames. Katara felt sick once more, and she sensed Yue shift slightly beside her. Glancing at her, she saw her grow paler still, and a bead of sweat rolled down her temple. Yue took a moment to compose herself. Katara began to panic, her eyes darted around the room, searching for a way out. Her breath came in short puffs, and her pulse became deafening in her ears.  
She was about to make a break for the doors she had come through earlier when she suddenly caught the Prince’s eye. The sternness in his expression before was still there, but something softened in his eyes that made Katara pause.

It made her hesitate long enough to miss her opportunity, the Firelord turned back towards them. He looked at Yue, who had managed to keep her gaze fixed on him still. Then he turned his gaze to Katara, and he narrowed his eyes, considering her. Although he stood across the room, he felt far too close, his presence made Katara’s skin crawl.

“The Northern Water Kingdom is powerful.” Yue said suddenly. The Firelord looked back to her, and Katara remembered to breathe. The two Princesses were standing side by side, but now Yue moved in front of her, as if protectively.  
“An alliance with them would benefit you greatly.” She said the word alliance as if it pained her. Yue spoke confidently, but Katara could see her tense shoulders and knew how much she hated the idea of giving in to the Fire Nation. Her next words shocked Katara.  
“You would gain nothing by allying with the South, they are weak and not a threat to you. Let them exist peacefully, and I will marry into the Fire Nation.”

Katara stared at her, amazed that she would suggest this. Yue avoided looking at her, instead keeping her eyes on the Firelord. Katara found herself glancing back at the brother and sister. The Princess seemed to be inspecting her nails, as if the entire ordeal bored her. The Prince watched Yue, he also seemed to be surprised at her words. The Firelord looked unconvinced, he turned his back on the two of them again, this time directing his gaze to his children. Katara looked around the room, searching for an exit again. There was no water in the room, the only liquid close by was the oil that filled the basins that held the flames. Nothing to bend.

Back still turned to them, the Firelord finally answered. “I am aware that the physical advantage of gaining the Southern Tribe would be inconsequential.” Katara clenched her jaw. The Firelord continued. “However, the image of an allegiance with the Water Tribe would not be absolute without both the North and the South under my control.”  
“You don’t want peace,” Katara suddenly found her voice, her fear forgotten to anger, “you don’t want to end the war.” Once she said it, though, it seemed so obvious and she felt foolish for only just realising now. He only wanted to control the Water and Earth Kingdoms, the war would end, yes, it would all be Fire Nation.  
The Firelord was once again looking at her, and although Katara was scared, she could not appear to be. She narrowed her eyes and squared her shoulders in defiance.  
“If you refuse,” his voice was soft “then my generals will lay waste to the people of the Water Tribe. Your village” he said the word mockingly, “will be destroyed, and all of your people will be killed.” He turned his gaze to Yue. “The fate of the moon and ocean spirits are in my hands. If I give the word, there will be no more water benders. Your army will be defenceless, and your people will be eradicated.” He turned away from them once again, and walked to stand before the flames. He was waiting for their answer. 

Katara suddenly felt cold. How could he take away water benders’ abilities? She had no time to process this, but she understood now that the Fire Nation had a death grip on the Water Tribe. Neither Katara nor Yue had any advantage over the Firelord. Yue had tried to save Katara at the cost of her own freedom, and had failed. Katara looked at her now, the Princess seemed to be scrambling for another option, but Katara knew there was only one.  
“The United Water Kingdom pledges their allegiance to you, Firelord.” Katara kneeled as she spoke, and she knew they were all looking at her. She kept her eyes on the floor in front of her. Yue remained standing, no doubt only slightly more shocked at Katara’s actions than Katara herself. She waited, and eventually Yue knelt beside her. Finally, the Firelord spoke.  
“A wise choice, Princess.” Katara clenched her jaw to keep from talking back. “You will both be escorted back to your rooms, I hope we will continue to see eye to eye in the foreseeable future.” Katara peered up at him, a small smirk was creeping across his face. In her mind, she was channelling all her rage for the man into an ice spear hurling towards his face. In reality, she stood with Yue, and let herself be led back to the lush room she first arrived in.

~  
Zuko watched the Princesses go, a glimmer of admiration for the Southern Princess. He pitied them both, the Firelord was ruthless, and now he had both Water Tribes under his thumb. Zuko wondered at his father’s plan for the Princesses, and how his general had managed to capture the moon and ocean spirits from such a supposedly impenetrable fortress.  
Once the doors were closed, and the three of them were alone, Zuko waited, watching the Firelord. Azula spoke first.  
“Well that was tedious.” She sighed. “I was hoping they would resist more…” Zuko spared her a glance, and saw that she was playing with a ball of blue fire. Irritation prickled him, his sister had a disturbing taste for violence. The Firelord ignored her, instead turned toward the flames, his eyes flicked towards Zuko, who averted his eyes quickly. He waited, when his father said nothing he looked up. The Firelord was gazing at the Fire Nation tapestries that hung on either side of the room in contemplation. Zuko tried to make out his expression to no avail.  
Azula made an irritated noise when no-one acknowledged her and hopped out of her seat. The Firelord still did not look towards her. It was clear that he was waiting for her to leave, and Zuko felt a flicker of fear that he wanted to speak to him alone. Flicking her hair over her shoulder, Azula strode out with her head held high. Zuko could not remember a time when she was ever shy or embarrassed.  
The doors closed once again, and Zuko was alone with the Firelord, again Zuko waited for his father to speak. The Firelord kept his gaze on the tapestries, walking closer to stand in front of it.  
“The Northern Water Tribe is a powerful nation,” he began, “we were only able to break past their defences after several years of intelligence gathering from spies we had planted in to North Pole.” Zuko knew this, but he waited for the Firelord to continue. “General Zhou unexpectedly arrived back in the Fire Nation with both the Moon spirit and the Ocean spirit on board his ship.” He chuckled. “I admire his ingenuity, this change in tactics will make it easier to control the Water Tribe, and acts as a secondary insurance for Princess Yue’s cooperation.” The first would be the Fire Nation troops he had left in the North Pole, to round up the waterbenders. So far, his father’s explanation made sense, however he was still confused about the arrangements with the two Princesses. Unsure of how to voice his question, he decided to be direct.  
“Do you plan to marry both Princesses?” When he spoke, the words made him wince. He hoped his father did not notice.  
“No.” Was his only response. The Firelord turned slightly, settling his gaze on the Prince.  
Zuko swallowed, his father planned for him to marry one of the Princesses. Feeling a little light-headed, Zuko was grateful be seated. He bowed his head slightly, attempting to appear obedient. Marriage was a tool for political manoeuvres, it was rarely without external motive in royal families. Zuko reminded himself that it would be for the good of the Fire Nation, and by extension, the people of the Water Tribe, who would become servants of the Fire Nation.  
Apparently taking his response as agreement, the Firelord continued.  
“You will wed the Southern Princess, control of the Southern Water Tribe will be your responsibility, though it should not be much trouble, they are little more than a single fishing village.” Zuko barely heard his father speak, but kept his head bowed respectfully. When he finished, Zuko felt his legs stand, and walk out of the throne room, his head still spinning. 

~  
He paced back and forth in his chambers. It had been only a few hours since the meeting with the Water Tribe Princesses, and he was to marry the Southern Princess… Katara. The thought of this marriage felt like a weight on his spirit. Somehow, he felt uncertain, despite the knowledge that this was the best arrangement between the Fire Nation and the Water Tribe that he could hope for. The alternative was the Fire Lord’s army slaughtering the Water Tribe, just as the Air benders were one hundred years ago.

And yet, Zuko felt it was wrong.

~  
As soon as she was left alone in her room, Katara collapsed in a heap, her legs no longer able to support her. She had spent almost an hour trying to chase her thoughts as they spun rapidly across her mind. By the time she was able to stand, the exhaustion hung like a weight, and she shuffled to the enormous bed that sat centred against the wall. She flopped down on the mattress and welcomed the peaceful oblivion of sleep.

 

The next day Katara woke just before the sun rose, and in the faint light she took in her surroundings more carefully. The room was not as big as she had originally thought. Although much larger than any of the huts back in her village, it was miniscule in comparison to the large chamber in which she had met the Fire Lord the day before. Everything in the room screamed Fire Nation, and Katara felt a surge of anger, which chased away the fear a little. 

Pacing around the room, she examined the door, the window, and the walls for any opening that was large enough for her to fit through. The window was reinforced with metal, and had small plates of glass that would make a lot of noise if she tried to break them. Even if she were to do so, however, she would not fit between the bars. The door was clearly locked from the outside, but how, she did not know. It was also likely that there were guards posted behind them in case she managed to open them somehow. There was also a small grate in the floor, just beneath a basin of water that was placed on a wooden stand, against the wall. Katara moved the basin and stand carefully aside, grateful for the presence of water, although not sure it would be much use at the moment. Examining the grate, she saw that it might be large enough for her to fit through it, but where did it lead? She leaned closer and listened, and heard the familiar sound of water flowing in the distance. Excitement flooded her, the grate most likely lead down below the palace, and flushed water out into the ocean. The basin was placed above it so that if she spilled it, it would flow straight into the grate. 

After a moment of consideration, Katara placed the stand and basin back over the grate, deciding that this was not the time for an escape. If there was a chance that she could escape the Fire Nation, she had to at least find Yue. She had, after all, attempted to save Katara in sacrificing herself. Katara couldn’t leave her behind.

Katara walked back to the window and peered outside. The sun was starting to rise now, and she squinted to see through the thick glass. Her room faced East, the sun visibly peaking over the horizon. Katara could see the front of the palace, stairs, market square, and the roofs of the houses in the Fire Nation capital. She didn't know much about the geography of the Fire Nation, but she did know that the ship she was brought there on passed through several gates on its way to the capital. She could not go back the same way without being caught. She had to head West, away from the main bay, and find a way to leave by the West coast. This part of the plan was simple enough, but there were still too many unanswered questions. How long would it take to get to the West coast? Would she be able to find Yue? Would the drain lead them out? What would happen to the ocean and moon spirits that the Fire Lord also held captive?

Katara was still mulling over these thoughts when a heavy click came from the door behind her. She turned to see a short, grey man with a beard walk in. He was also dressed in fine robes, but more modest than those that the Fire Lord wore. He held his arms with his hands clasped over his round belly, his sleeves covering his hands. What startled Katara was the open smile that he greeted her with.  
“Good morning, Princess.” He said in a pleasant, gravelly voice. “I am General Iroh.” He bowed.  
Katara simply starred. He didn’t seem to be bothered by her silence.  
“I have brought you some food, and fresh clothes.” He gestured to the servants quietly entering and laying a tray of food, and more fine fabrics onto the bed. Katara watched them warily, not moving from her place by the window. The General smiled again, and ushered the servants out of the room. Katara watched as he walked back over to the door, and turned again to face her.  
“I will return in a few moments, I think you could use some fresh air, if you would join me in a stroll around the grounds.” He was clearly waiting for a response from her. Katara glanced at the food on the tray, and the clothes beside it. She did not feel hungry, but knew she should eat if she wanted to build enough strength to escape. She also did not know the first thing about the palace, so perhaps it would be useful to learn the layout before attempting to leave.

Smoothing her features, trying to hide all emotion from her face, Katara nodded at the General. She couldn’t bring herself to thank him. He didn’t seem to mind though, and smiled again before leaving her alone once more.

 

After picking through the strange foods, and puzzling over the extravagant garments, Katara pulled them over her, and tried to tie the sash around her waist. The doors opened quietly, and a short, young servant entered, closing the door behind her.  
“The General thought you might need some assistance with the garments.” She said, politely bowing.  
Katara would rather swim in the freezing waters of the South Pole than let someone from the Fire Nation touch her, but she was not in the South Pole. The Fire Nation was strange to her, and she did not yet understand their customs… or their clothes. A small voice in her mind snapped that she did not care whether she would be acceptable to them, but embarrassment won, and Katara nodded at the maid.

 

The garden was beautiful. Katara had never seen so much green before, and so may colours! The many different flowers pumped sweet smells into the air, and Katara was soon dizzy from it. She was suddenly glad to have the General’s arm to keep her standing. 

This was the first time she had been outside, and not on the deck of a ship, in months. Breathing it in, Katara felt some of the tension in her fade, just a little. The General, mercifully, did not pester her with questions, as if this were some strange interrogation method as Katara had expected. Instead he tried to make conversation with her, exclaiming at the beauty of the blossoms, and the pleasant weather. Katara did not answer, but was strangely content to walk beside the man. She let herself exist in the moment, and tried to soak up the unfamiliar warmth of the Fire Nation sun. 

They reached a pond, and Katara starred at the creatures swimming in the water. They were birds with shells like turtles, which stayed afloat as they ducked their heads underwater intermittently. The General pulled away from Katara, and knelt at the bank. Taking a small piece of bread from his sleeve, he broke it into even smaller pieces. He handed Katara a portion of it.  
“Here, spread this over the water, like this.” He flicked the crumbs onto the water, and they floated there. The birds swam closer and began to peck at the crumbs until there were none left.  
“Turtle ducks have lived in this pond since I was a child.” The General said, casually.

Turtle ducks. Katara hesitated, then knelt beside the General and flicked the crumbs onto the water in the same way. The turtle ducks swam forward to quickly scoop them up, before dashing away again. Katara couldn’t help but smile, lost in the simplicity of the moment. 

“I am sorry this has happened to you.” The General suddenly said.  
Katara blinked, the happy feeling forgotten. Sadness filled her, and she felt so far from home once more. She looked at her hands, and brushed the left-over crumbs onto the grass. The General seemed to regret his words, he tried again.  
“I know this is not the outcome you hoped for, but perhaps you may find some happiness here, in the Fire Nation.”

Katara knew his words were meant to be comforting, but the thought of finding happiness in the Fire Nation brought back her anger. She stood, and straightened her robes. The General stood as well, old age making him wince from the abruptness of the movement.

“Forgive me, General,” Katara began, attempting to sound neutral, “but I cannot imagine that my people would ask the same of me.” She turned, and took a step back towards the main entrance.  
“Wait! Please, Princess.” The General sounded anxious.  
Katara turned, and reluctantly met his eyes.  
“You may not know it now, but you have more friends here than you realise.” He smiled, in a friendly manner, but his eyes carried a seriousness that his words did not convey.  
Katara frowned, and turned once more to leave the garden, pondering his meaning as she returned to her room.

~

Zuko watched the Princess move around the garden with his uncle through the window. He felt strange, as if there was something about the Princess that he needed to understand, as though she was not what she seemed. The thought made him uneasy, and his thoughts returned, as they often did, to his actions in the cell only weeks ago. His guilty conscience weighed on him more now than it ever had in his life. He felt confused, and the arrival of the two Princesses had put him on edge.

Iroh lead Katara to the pond and began to feed the turtle ducks, and after a moment, the Princess joined him. Zuko wondered where the Northern Princess was, and why Iroh had chosen to speak with the Southern Princess alone. Wariness prickled, and his eyes followed the two of them. Iroh said something to the Princess, and she stiffened. Zuko watched as she stood suddenly, and turned to leave. Iroh spoke again, and she paused. Zuko wondered what it was that made her so suddenly uncomfortable, his uncle had always known how to speak to people, and usually managed to bring out the best in people… Himself excluded.

Guilt weighed on him for a moment, but he ignored it, focussing on the Princess’s retreating form. Turning away from the window, Zuko left the room, and headed down to the garden. His uncle had been behaving strangely since his return from the North, and Zuko had not spent much time with him for what seemed years. Zuko then realised it had been, since he had returned with the Avatar in chains, he had not spoken openly to his uncle, who had been always by Zuko’s side when he was banished, more than a few passing words.

Lost in thought, Zuko walked around to the doors that lead into the garden. Before he opened them, he spotted the Princess in the corner of his eye, quickly disappearing behind a corner on her way to her room. Zuko waited until he could no longer hear her footsteps, then opened the wide doors.

Sunlight warmed his face, and the smells of the garden greeted him as he descended the small steps. His uncle had knelt back down by the bank of the pond, feeding the turtle ducks again, and Zuko remembered how he had sat there with his mother so many years ago. A mixture of emotions weighed on his chest at the memory. 

“I thought you might be watching.” His uncle said, a smile in his voice.  
Zuko focused on the older man, taking in his casual posture, and relaxed face. Edging forward, he knelt beside him and watched the ripples in the water. He did not know how to begin, and he suddenly felt ashamed of the way that he had disregarded his uncle’s help in his years away from home.  
“I’m sorry, uncle.” He said finally.  
Iroh did not speak, clearly waiting for Zuko to continue. Zuko steeled himself and went on.  
“I never thanked you for your help, when I was banished.” He turned to face him now. “Why did you bother?” He asked, the question had been one of the many things on his mind for the past few months. “Sorry,” he said quickly, realising that he spoke too plainly, “I did not mean to be disrespectful.” He lowered his head, facing the pond again.

His uncle laid a hand on his shoulder, and Zuko glanced up again. His eyes stung, and he scowled to hide his frustration. His uncle smiled at him, and he pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. His uncle pulled him into a hug, and Zuko waited until his breathing evened out. He was forgiven, the relief took some of the weight off him, and they stayed like that for a moment.

When Iroh released him, Zuko sat up and tried to smile at his uncle. They sat in silence for a while. His uncle spoke then, responding to Zuko’s question.  
“I remained with you because you are my nephew, and I love you.”  
The answer was so simple, Zuko felt ridiculous. His relationship with his own father was cold and distant, the strongest emotion he felt towards the man was fear - fear of disappointing and dishonouring him, as he had, so naively years ago. His uncle’s love was the closest thing he had to what he imagined was a normal fatherly affection. Zuko knew that he could not expect a normal family, he was the crowned Prince of the Fire Nation, and with that honour came the burden of his title. 

Zuko’s thoughts returned to his marriage to the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe.  
“Uncle,” Zuko considered his words carefully, “father plans for me to marry the Southern Princess.” He knew his uncle was aware of the Fire Lords scheme, if not because he was told directly, because his intent was now clear in his capturing both Princesses and bringing them to the capital. Zuko decided he would trust his uncle’s wisdom.  
“I am not certain I have faith in the Fire Lord’s plan.” He glanced at his uncle.  
Iroh nodded, his brow furrowed in consideration. Zuko waited, not sure how else to voice his concern.  
“It is perhaps a more peaceful method of subduing the Water Tribe as an enemy,” his uncle suggested, “but I understand your hesitation.”  
Zuko raised his eyebrows in question.  
“Something about her makes you hesitate.”

Zuko thought about this. His uncle was right, the Princess seemed to be hiding something, she kept herself distant, and seemed to watch over her shoulder whenever he saw her. He thought it was likely because of how she had been captured, and brought to the Fire Nation in chains, her wariness was completely justified. And yet…

Zuko nodded, and watched his uncle, waiting for advice. It was a few minutes before he spoke again, and Zuko listened intently.  
“Perhaps when the choices of those closest to us cause us to doubt, it may be time to consider our own morals, and whether we think that our actions are beneficial, to ourselves, to those close to us, and to the people.”  
Zuko tried to follow his uncle’s meaning, watching him closely.  
“Your marriage to the Princess was your father’s choice, but it means that you ensure her safety.”  
Zuko nodded, understanding. Although the Princess was of the Water Tribe, an enemy to the Fire Nation, she was hardly a criminal. As his wife, she would be tied to the Fire Nation, and safe from the persecution she would surely face alone. His uncle continued.  
“It would also help to secure the safety of her people, as well as your own. If the Fire Nation were to attack the Water Tribe now, although the Fire Lord would strike a deadly blow to her people, we would still lose many soldiers to the rage of the Water Tribe.”

Zuko nodded again, feeling the weight creep back to him. He knew that he had a responsibility to his nation, and now he knew that responsibility extended to the Water Tribe.  
“The fate of the world on my shoulders…” He muttered under his breath.  
His uncle chuckled.  
“Perhaps.”  
“I can protect her.” Zuko said slowly. “From the Fire Nation…”  
His uncle said nothing, and Zuko looked at him. Iroh stroked his beard, lost in thought. Zuko realised that he was considering what to tell him, and wondered what else his uncle knew that he was not telling Zuko.

“From the Fire Lord?” Zuko asked quietly. His uncle did not answer, but his expression was grave. He still seemed to be holding back, and Zuko’s uncertainty grew. He had begun to doubt his father, remembering that during his childhood, the Fire Lord had been eager to claim the throne, despite his uncle being the next heir. His thoughts rushed through his mind, his grandfather’s sudden death, his mother’s coincidental disappearance, and his father’s coronation in place of his uncle. Zuko had been always focused on his own pursuit to please his father and gain his approval. Now he was unsure if he still wanted it.

His uncle stood beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder again.  
“Give yourself some time, Zuko.” He smiled, the seriousness of their conversation now disappeared. “It is hard to accept such a burden at once.”  
Zuko nodded, and watched as his uncle walked back inside, leaving him alone by the water.

~

The Wedding

She stood with the Prince, neither one looking toward the other. They faced a sage who spoke about the strength of the Fire Nation, and the strength of the people as one… Katara blocked out his voice, and kept her eyes trained on the patterns of his robes. 

Eventually, he reached for her hand, in which she held the ring, and she had to resist the urge to pull away. Swallowing her growing anxiety, she let the sage tie one end a delicate sash gently to her wrist, and the other to the Prince’s. They faced each other now, and Katara struggled to meet his eyes. She desperately held the tears back, trying to keep her face from crumpling. She set her jaw stubbornly, to convince herself more than him that she was not afraid.

His eyes were almost gold, just like his father’s, but there was no glint of the cruelty which she saw in the Fire Lord. His scar, red and angry, marred the left side of his face, and was a stark contrast to the right side, which Katara could now see was younger than she had first assumed. Now, without the clear look of disdain she had seen in the throne room across his face, he appeared somewhat handsome. 

The sage began to speak again, and Katara swallowed, looking down at her bound hand. It was tightly clenched into a fist, the ring hidden beneath her whitened knuckles. Fear began to make it shake, and Katara lost control of her expression, letting her brows fall and her eyes squint. A tear fell then, and Katara let it, it didn’t matter, surely he’d seen beneath her mask now. She kept her eyes down, thinking of her mother, and wishing she could run into her arms like she did when she was small. Grief, along with fear, pulsed within her, and Katara did not know how much longer she could stand there.

She felt a hand touch her wrist, and glanced up, surprised. Instead of the sage, the Prince gently held her wrist. Quickly checking on the sage, she saw that he was facing the crowd, droning on still. She looked back at the Prince. The touch did not seem to be a comforting gesture; his eyes were focused on her hand. Katara sucked in a quiet breath, and the Prince glanced at her briefly. Taking her still closed hand in his, he looked up at her again, waiting. Katara slowly opened her hand, feeling another tear roll down her cheek. He wanted to see the ring.

The small, gold ring lay in the centre of her palm. Katara felt a jolt of panic shoot through her when she saw that it was completely encased in ice. She looked up at the Prince in fear. No one knew she had bending abilities, she needed it to be a secret, it was her only advantage in escaping. Now the Prince of the Fire Nation knew, and she would be kept a prisoner forever, if he let her live. 

The Prince’s eyes widened slightly in disbelief, but said nothing. It felt hours passed as he stood staring, and Katara’s heart was thundering in her chest. What would he do? Her fear began to take control, and it urged her to run. She tried to pull her arm away, but the Prince quickly tugged her back by her arm with his other hand and held her in place. Eyes wide, Katara stared up at him, and she saw the shock was gone from his face. In its place, she saw certainty, he had decided her fate. She sent a prayer to the spirits and shut her eyes tightly, powerless now.

Suddenly, she felt the him pry her fingers open again, and then felt a searing heat on her hand. She winced, opening her eyes to stare at the Prince’s hand, palm lying flat on hers. Confused, she tried again to pull her hand away, but the Prince held her firmly in place. The heat faded quickly, and he lifted his hand a little. The ring, apart from being wet from the melted ice, appeared perfectly normal, and Katara looked up at the Prince. He loosened his grip on her arm, but the look in his eyes commanded her to stay still. She did. 

Still bewildered at what the Prince had done, Katara tried to regain her composure. The sight of the ring had been a slap in the face and the Prince’s actions had momentarily chased away her fear. The sage had completed the ceremony, and without missing a beat, the Prince took the ring from Katara’s hand, slipping it onto her finger, as if it were all part of the ceremony. The sage handed her a ring, and she did the same for the Prince. He took her hands in his, and the sage uttered a final blessing. They were husband and wife.

~

Zuko’s mind went blank. A waterbender. His bride was a waterbender. He saw the fear in her eyes, and barely had time to process the situation. In moments they would be wed, and expected to exchange rings. Unfortunately, the ring was frozen, but that was the least of their problems. If his father made the discovery, Zuko did not know what would happen to her. Yes, he realised all at once, yes I do.

In that moment, Zuko understood several things. He was responsible for the life of this woman, and he could decide her fate in an instant. He also knew then that she would not survive if he revealed her. It was the final realisation that shocked him, however, that he could not, and did not, trust his father.

The Fire Lord was ruthless. He had no regard for the lives of the Water Tribe, and Zuko knew he would give the order to butcher them if it meant victory. The Princess’s people were in the hands of a malicious, brutal monster. Zuko felt sick, his thoughts ran rampant, but he was jerked back to the present when he felt the Princess try to pull her arm away. He tugged her back toward him by her other arm, and held her still. If she fled now, she would be caught, and the ring discovered. There was only one choice, to go ahead with the ceremony.

Zuko straightened, and tried to ignore the Princess’s panicked expression. He waited a moment, listening to the sage finish his address. Once he began to bless the marriage, Zuko acted. Holding her arm with his left hand still, he placed his right over her now closed hand. He pushed her fingers aside, he pressed his palm against hers. He tried to appear casual, as if this was part of the ceremony. All eyes were on them now.

Creating a low heat between their hands, Zuko worked quickly to melt the ice. He felt her pull against him in shock, but he held on tight. They could not appear that anything was wrong. He willed her to understood that. Once he finished, he lifted his hand high enough for her to see that the ring was free of ice, and quickly plucked it from her hand for the exchange. He timed it perfectly, slipping the ring onto her finger, he let out a quiet breath, relief flooding him. They were safe.

He was somehow surprised when she held his hand up and slipped another ring onto his finger, and suddenly he remembered why they were there. His new wife looked up at him, confusion still evident on her face. She did not understand why he helped her, but it did not matter. As he had realised the day before, by the pond, she was his responsibility, because now, they were married.

~


End file.
